Tales of a Gamer
by Triforcedlink
Summary: Jacob Silver was just an average Joe who loved to play video games in his spare time. Sure he had his problems with his parents or siblings but all was good... Till he dropped in a real game of course. Now he has to strrugle to survive in a world where the reals of games are real and this time, there are no lives or continues. Care to witness his tale?


**AN: I don't own the legend of Zelda or any copyrighted content. I am just trying to amuse people.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Forbidden Woods**

The Forbidden Woods definitely lived up to its name, it had this aura of danger around it that sent chills down my spine... and it had my blood pumping with excitement. I have not have had the most interesting type of life at my home, don't get me wrong I do love my family and all that jazz,but I have always been a little depressed that was all my life amounted to. It was one of the biggest reasons i played video games, I has been depressed over my lack of purpose in my life, when i first played my first game (which humorously was the Legend of Zelda) I felt ALIVE, now I felt real! I actually felt like I accomplished something in my life, which was pretty sad when the world that i saved in the fantasy world could simply be ERASED, DESTROYED, all of my efforts worth nothing in the end, It could be simply destroyed with a simple push of a button. I didn't care though, I felt my confidence rise every time I struck done my foe, I felt relish every time, I punished evil and saved the innocents, my heart was whole...

"Hey!" The blue annoyance known as Navi exclaimed in my ear. My right eye was twitching and I can feel the urge to swat her like a fly build within me. Jacob was not in the mood for her remarks and would like nothing less then to throttle her, but she could be helpful in the right circumstances. I was thinking this when Navi decided to "kindly" tell me of her opinion of my brooding.

"Would you pay attention and focus on your mission for once Link!?" Navi said, She seemed agitated but then again so was I, my answer was about to come up when I remembered something that I had to do. I focused on my ability to pause during the game, so that I can equip my newly gained weapons. I went up the menu and looked at it then I saw the words items. I clicked and to my surprise it then split into different categories. I scrolled through the bar by focusing down then I saw the thing I was looking for.

EQUIPMENT: Do these sound familiar to you player? Well it is for RPG gamers! The Equipment selection basically lets you select the items you gain, like weapons, armor, etc. some states that you are familiar with like Atk or Def get higher depending on the item.

"Do you even know how to use that sword and shield?" Navi asked, perplexed that that I was

equipping the sword and shield.

Jacob snorted and replied "Do you really think that I am about to enter that forest without a sword or a shield to defend myself with?" Navi looked embarrassed/surprised that I outwitted her with words before she fell silent. I then continued speaking when I saw that she saw had nothing else to say. "I mean the worse that I am going to encounter is a few wild monsters with little-to no sentience right?" Navi hesitated before nodding, "besides I won't have any monsters to go up against that can use blades like mine in the forest." I was satisfied with my logic and was resolute to enter the the Forbidden Woods, but as I was about to set off I saw the description for the items i had acquired appeared right in front of me.

**Kokiri Sword (close range weapon)**

**Class: Sword (Child)**

**Dagger (Teen-Adult)**

**Durability:endless, impossible to break or rust.**

**Weight: 0**

**Upgrade potential: none**

**Atk:+4**

**Special trait: does +8 damage to enemies native to forest habitat.**

**Description: This a sacred blade of the Kokiri children of the forest, and a symbol of the Deku Tree's authority. Originally a small dagger found by one of the Kokiri children found centuries ago, the child gave the dagger to the Deku Tree who seeing that threats could come towards his sacred forest, decided to enchant the dagger, turning it into the blessed Kokiri sword. A blade used by the Kokiri to fend off those with hostile intentions for the Kokiri, it has not been in use for 300 years due to lack of conflict. Despite it's lack of use, it is a decent weapon that has no weight and never rusts. It is a weapon however that is at is at its most powerful being inside the Deku tree's territory for it relies on the tree's magic to keep it from rusting and weighing you down.**

I was looking through the sword's stats and was surprised and very pleased about the amount of work the game programmer "GM" put into this magnificent piece of Zelda history. It almost makes me not want to kick him in the balls as soon as I get out of this game... the word being ALMOST. I shake my head of the malicious torture that I plan on putting the asshole through and continue onward to read the shield's description.

**Deku Shield (close-range Defense)**

**Class: Shield (Child)**

**Durability: medium**

**Weight: low**

**Upgrade potential: Medium**

**Def: +5**

**Special trait: the symbol of the Kokiri helps in defending yourself against predators of the forest, and causes the non-infected animals to not attack.**

**Description: A Shield made from the bark of the Great Deku Tree. It is made of tough, hard wood, and offers good protection from attacks. Because of what It is composed of, It not only burns easily, but can be broken beyond repair If damaged enough. The Symbol of the Kokiri offers protection from dangerous woodland predators for those who are outsiders to the forest, though does not help if you encounter possessed animals from attacking.**

**Notes: It can be burned to ashes by fire based attacks/projectiles. The Shield is made of wood and unlike metal cannot be repaired if battered during combat. if an enemy carries a metal weapon similar to a blade, ax, arrow, etc, It can be either pierced through, or slashed in half.**

I was looking through this and frowned when I saw the amount of shortcomings this shield has. I knew that I would have to get this shield either upgraded... or replaced. Although in all likelihood I was not going to encounter any enemies that were capable of putting my only valuable defense this far into the game down for good. I was thinking this through when I noticed Navi was looking at me curiously, apparently over me beating her in a verbal battle.

"Why are you looking at that stuff like that?" Navi asked, curious about me staring at the items like that. I was about to ask her if she could not tell that I was looking at the stats of the items, when I remembered that all the other characters, which included Navi, can not see the world as it really is, a game. They are limited by what the game programmer has made them to do, although I am not sure if characters that can break the fourth wall are limited by that, I am pretty sure that if I spout off a bunch of "nonsense" that the world that we live in is controlled by a megalomaniacal asshole who wants to play god, that I will be rushed off to a loony bin.

The best thing I can do is play by this worlds' rules.

"I was examining it to see what I can expect." I replied to her, hoping that was enough of an explanation for her and she would be satisfied with that. I sweated a little when instead of taking the bait she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You were examining it a little too closely to be just CHECKING it?" Navi replied, suspicion dripping from the tone of her voice. Damn, she's sharp as hell! I am going to have to think of something and fast!

"Too be honest i was actually impressed with the craftsmanship of the Sword and Shield." I said, it wasn't a lie, I was fascinated by the beauty of the sword and while the shield was not as shiny and fancy it was well made and in good condition. Navi seemed surprised that I made a complement to something, even if it was to a inanimate object. I was annoyed but managed to had it. She then brightened then began to speak about the blade and the Shield and how they were made.

"Oh I didn't know that you could be such a scholar?" Navi said happily. glowing yellow with happiness. I blinked i did not expect her to react this positive to my response.

"I have been looking all over this providence for a single person who I could share interests with, all the other Fairy girls were interested in boys, while the boy Fairies were interested in hitting on me!" Navi ranted out with excitement in her voice. I sweatdropped at the least part with the boys but then felt a slight amount of guilt when she said she was trying to find people who could be friends with her. It made me feel guilty that i was being hateful with her, even if she was a videogame character. I decided that i was going to make up for my ignorance with her by apologize for my behavior.

"I...I am sorry for what I said okay?" I said out loud, cursing myself for stuttering like an idiot. Navi turned at me looking at me like she misheard something.

"Did you just say that?" I nod feeling sick to my stomach for showing this much emotion around somebody even if it was just one person. She looked shocked to her core that somebody would even apologize to her like she wasn't worth the effort. I mentally cringed at that thought, that thought brought out emotions that "Normal" people called guilt and pain. I hate my human emotions, they are worthless, always causing me nothing but heartache, annoying. "DO you mean it?" She said, looking at me with slight distrust and the thing that causes the pain to build even higher.

Hope.

What a useless word, it brings nothing but displeasure for everybody involved and provides a false sense of security. A pathetic blanket that acts like it warms you but still brings you cold no matter how much you wish it would. I hate that word so much it was unbearable, but unfortunately i was "blessed" with the ever graceful feeling by God according to my mother. It wasn't fabricated by god, It was made by Human nature itself, one of the reasons i embraced the philosophy of Cynicism. I will never tell Navi or anyone else that though, after all "Ignorance was bliss" and i would be damned if i ruined somebody else's life for providing the truth. I nod at Navi asking myself for why I would show somebody else my emotions even if it was just a tiny glimpse.

Navi looked at me staring before smiling at me and hugging me around my neck. It slightly amused me that If she was bigger that I would be lacking oxygen right now. She stopped hugging me before smiling brightly at me and saying "I didn't know someone who acts like such jerk could be such a nice guy!" She was smiling mischievously at me when she said that.

I was glaring halfheartedly at her and replied

"This is a SECRET to EVERYONE understand!" I was stressing the words and unknown to myself at the time, i just referenced a Zelda meme.

Yay for me...

"No promises!" she said in a sing-song voice, which instead of annoying me like I was suspecting, actually made me slightly happy.

"I think we should stop diddley, daddling and just go in the damn forest already" I said impatient, hoping that the quest would make me forget the drama i just instigated myself into. I know i just thought something immature, but cut me a break please?

"Language Link!" Navi said scolding me, I suppressed the groan that was threatening to spill out of my mouth.

"Yes Mom!" I replied sarcastically to her, rolling my eyes at her. I was really hoping nothing to dangerous was about to happen and that this mission would be over with without significant bone injury. Little did Jacob know that Murphy's law was about to come into play in this Story mission.

To be honest i was not expecting the forest to be this detailed, but that's what i get for trying to be optimistic isn't it? I know, I know, Jacob is an idiot for expecting it to be this easy right? I might as well just get started on describing it, It was quite simple when i started walking along the trail through the forbidden forest. I was seeing really thick bush, and branches around me and their was definitely tracks around here that were a mixture of Kokiri and animals. I hoped it wasn't to late to get to them in time, i am the hero of this game after all. I was sprinting my way through the trail as fast as i could, surprisingly i was not tired after 30 seconds, i guessed i was running on adrenaline. I was so focused on running that i almost did not notice the blue looking plant just standing in the way of the path. Thankful Navi managed to warn me in time before i got too close too it.

"Link watch out!" Navi shouted, and i managed to instinctively jump back before the blue looking plant suddenly sparked to life and lunged at the spot i was just at with its serrated teeth... what a minute teeth? I looked at more closely and then repressed the urge to grimace, i was looking at the most vicious looking plant i have ever seen in any Zelda game, the Deku Baba, and to be honest it looks meaner in life then it did in the games. The base of the plant was a thick blue like a crayon, but it also had nasty serrated teeth with red stains on them.

Kokiri flesh? I hope not, i pity any creäture that gets caught in its mouth. I noticed it's mouth was spilling out a purple liquid that looked like saliva, but a dark part of my mind said it could be bacteria like the komodo dragon from my world or digestive enzymes that some plants (and insects) use to liquefy their prey from the inside out. I shiver at that thought, but now I need to kill this thing to get any Kokiri I find to safety.

"Be careful Link" Navi said, obviously worried about her temporary partner's safety and hoping he kills it without injury. I sucked in breath as i unsheathed the kokiri sword, the plant must have a sense of some kind because it tensed as it heard me unsheathe (or sensed?) the sword. I didn't attach my shield because i was, or am worried it would get damaged during the fight with the deku baba, and i had a BAD feeling that i would need it to defend myself from fatal blows later. I took a step forward, looking at it with caution and i was measuring it's attack range because i know that it is constrained by its attachment to the ground.

I saw it tense and slowly began to begin to coil backwards like a snake about to strike, i can also feel it's hunger for my flesh within whatever primeval intelligence it has in that small brain it has. I decided to do something stupid, but with a great chance of me killing it quickly and wasting less time. I suddenly ran at it ignoring Navi's lack of protest, it quickly coiled up and struck at me.

I can see it's ugly teeth ready to sink it's teeth into my flesh greedily, but i took a chance and i was right. instead of getting a taste of flesh, it completely messed me as i moved to the side at the last possible second, relaying on my reflexes, and i struck gold. The Deku Baba has only one gear once it attacks its prey, forward. I immediately took the opportunity to attack it, i sliced at its stem and stopped moving, i then completely chopped it's head open preventing it from making a counter attack. I noticed that a few things popped out of it's carcass.

**Exp +4**

**[Monster] Deku baba added to Hyrulian Enemy encyclopedia**

It seems that i gained just 4 exp from killing the monster, expected but disappointing, Do I also see something called "Hyrulean Enemy Encyclopedia"?

Hmm... interesting i will have to investigate this further later.

"You blockhead! that was completely reckless of you! don't you care if you get killed!? IDIOT!" Navi shouted, although it looked like she was impressed with my quick thinking, she still is furious at me for taking such a risk. That is really annoying, but touching coming from her. I am wondering if any other plant monsters are going to show up in this level, but for now let's see my spoils of battle. I was pretty sure that Deku baba did drop items in the Zelda games and I am sure they do the same here. I looked at its corpse for a moment and then plunged my hand straight through it's decaying body.

It was too soon for it to be rotting so it did not smell bad, but... it wasn't a pleasant thing to be hearing at the moment. The squelching noises that were being made while I was digging my way through its flesh. I felt a shell-like surface after a few seconds of looking and pulled it out, after that I was given a look at a strange-looking nut. The nut had a reddish hue to it and if my eyes weren't mistaken, the nut had something glowing inside.

I recognized this item as a Deku Nut, which first appeared in ocarina of time as a weapon that stunned/disoriented enemies for a slight amount of time. I finished this realization quickly and put the nut inside my pouch along with the rest of the nuts I gathered from the Deku Baba's corpse, as soon as I finished my gathering a small pop-up appeared.

**Spoils: Deku Nut (side weapon) added in Hyrulian Encyclopedia**

**read Deku Nut entry?**

**YES**

**NO**

I looked at it for a moment before deciding not to read the Encyclopedia, I am in a hurry to find the Kokiri and it would be best not to get side tracked. I then nodded at Navi and asked her a question.

"Navi, is it okay if I ask you to help me find any of the Kokiri? I said, she looked happy that I asked her that question. she started turning yellow again and a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Why didn't you ask sooner! I can actually see the life force of other beings and I am sure that the other fairies can too!" She said and I perked up, I had no idea they could actually see the life force of other beings. I was also curious how they got that ability as well, but decided to save that question for later. "For some reason though, I can't see any of the other fairies... I hope nothing bad happened to them." I grimaced as I realized that this would not be as easy as I thought. I now knew that the Fairies of the Kokiri are either incapacitated or dead, let's hope that it's the 1st option instead of the 2nd. I was thinking this over when an idea hit my brain and when ideas hit my brain they usually blow up in my face violently, or succeed beyond my wildest expectations and I have a feeling that it will succeed.

"Can you sense the Kokiri's life force Navi?" I asked her, hoping that with her ability to sense other beings that this story mission could get done without any deaths. I saw her float in the air thinking, or at least I was presuming she was thinking, honestly I wasn't sure because of that damn light she keeps emitting.

"Hmm... yeah but I can not pinpoint it exactly, there seems to be a force of some kind in the forest." She said in reply in answer of my question. I frowned there could be a multitude of things causing problems in the forest. It could range from monsters, spells, or even a device that was meant for that intention. I shivered there was too many unknown variable's to correctly find out what the problem was, and I did not LIKE that, not one bit. There was the bit of good news though, I can actually narrow down the areas to find them, and save a good amount of valuable time.

"So can you point me in the right direction Navigator?" I asked, an amused smirk coming on to my face. Navi rolled her eyes at me, realizing the pun I just made at her name.

"Yes Link, I can point you in the right direction like the adorable puppy you are." She said teasing me, my right eye twitched how dare she call me a puppy!? If anything I am a Fearsome Wolf who hunts Evil when the moon is full, my ego demanded at least that much satisfaction.

I glared at her before shaking my head and focusing back on to my objective. Navi then pointed toward the trail and said "There are a whole group of Kokiri past this trail and into the sacred grounds of the insect goddess Regina or as her title is "Mother of all insects"." I was not too surprised about the fact that there are more deities then the 3 golden goddesses and Hylia who are the major gods worshiped in the land of Hyrule, but the fact that there was a goddess for bugs of all things. It definitely impressed me that the this GM guy put this much thought into this world.

That is not going to stop me from kicking his ass from Hyrule back to my world and then back to Hyrule again, after all I owe that dick some payback for the mess he got me in.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that people have worshiped this insect goddess before?" I asked, curious about this new deity that I think is new to the Zelda universe.

"There was a cult of humans and Hylians that worshiped her before, they prayed to her to keep locusts from eating their crops, and to have access to the supplies of honey they relied on for harsh winter times. The relationship between the insects and worshipers was pretty much symbiotic, the worshipers got food, supplies and protection, while the bugs got free space and their "Mother" gains power from their worship. It was a nice deal and new members flocked to the cult in large numbers, until a large number of the cult mysteriously all died. The reason why is unknown... but some say that Regina was angered by the destruction of forests and mass killings of certain bugs and in revenge killed those responsible indirectly, for her killing insects for no reason at all was as evil as murder to her." Navi said, summarizing the entire history of a cult and telling me all the crucial details of it. I was stunned to say the least, it seems that no matter what type of God humanity worships that said God will have moments when they act like jackasses. Regina though at least seems to have a MUCH better excuse then the Gods like Zeus or Susanoo did for their actions other than the fact that they were Horny or just in a bad mood. I am going on a bit of a rant am I not? I was absorbing the information as yet ANOTHER pop up appeared right in front of me... again.

**New sub-category in Hyrulian Encyclopedia unlocked!**

**The Religions of Hyrule**

**"The 3 Golden Goddesses, Din, Naryu, and Farore"**

**"Hylia; Her Grace"**

**"Cults (note that the cults have their own sub categories)"**

I am getting tired of all this new stuff popping out, it is starting to irritate the hell out of me. I mean come on at least let me finish the 1st story mission before shoving this stuff in my face. I signed as a made it flicker back before continuing to head to the direction of the where Navi said the Kokiri are at, as I was moving along the trail I noticed that the woods were getting thicker and thicker and that the noise the bugs were making was getting louder. We must be getting very close by now... and I was right we finally made it to what looked like a temple which seemed like it did not have any visitors for a long time. The temple was made of a marble which had carvings of different bugs although for some reason a bipedal bug which stands upright like a human was what mainly consisted of the carvings.

"Navi, are the Kokiri inside this temple?" I asked Navi, to which she replied with a nod. I wonder why they are all gathered at this temple and for what purpose? I shake my head of this thought, the sooner this mess is sorted out the better it will be.

"I don't know... I can't sense anything in that Temple besides Monsters." She said with fear.

An eerie silence took place that sent shivers down my spine. Great more monsters for me to kill... yay for me, though I have a feeling I will need the EXP for later. I shake my head of those thoughts, now was not the time. It looks like this temple could be something I will have to investigate for later. I wonder if Navi knows where the Kokiri would be hiding at.

"Hey Navi do you know if there are any Kokiri hiding out in villages, hideouts, or something?" I asked her, hoping for she would have even the vaguest memory of a settlement in the Forbidden Woods. Navi actually stopped to think... at least I hope a fairy floating in mid-air counted as them thinking.

"Hmm... there is one settlement that was meant for Kokiri to use to hide during the Civil War and for other emergencies." Navi said, which relieved me of some of my worries. I hoped most of the Kokiri decided to hold up over there. It would be a pain in the ass to try to round up any of them in those thick woods, especially considering because of all the dangerous enemies that lurk in them.

"Can you lead me there?" Jacob asked, hoping she could. Navi nodded and began to fly off in the direction the camp was.

"Yeah, I know where it is! Just follow me!" She went off into the brush, to which I sighed, looks like I am going to have to get Tangled in this mess...

And yes I just made pun right there.

As I followed Navi to the Kokiri's hideout, we met plenty of enemies along the way. Most of them were Deku Babas and surprisingly a few Deku Scrubs. They had this annoying habit of shooting Deku nuts and then hiding in their holes.

"Annoying little punks..." I grumbled as I slashed at the nut that was spat at me face. Unfortunately for them, There nuts were just slow as hell and i can easily dodge or slash at them before they can even hit me. That wasn't the problem though every time I try to hit them with the Kokiri Sword they just retreat into their nest, leaving me annoyed. I was starting to get impatient enough to drop my guard and the scrub managed a lucky hit right on my right knee.

"Ow! that smarts!" I yelped, rubbing at my scraped knee while glaring at the little bastard who hit me. I was not in a good mood, getting hit and outsmarted by a basic Zelda was chipping at the least of my patience and I was just tempted to start stabbing in its nest. I then had an idea that would hopefully put an end to this stupidity.

I put my Shield on my left arm and began to back away from its nest while keeping my Shield at the ready. It then popped its malevolent bright orange eyes out and began to suck in the air to propel the projectile. A readied my Shield, getting ready for what is about to come.

It then spat at me, the projectile speeding at me in a slow, predictable pace. As it was about to hit me, I then shot my Shield forward hoping my haunch was right. It worked excellently, the nut actually bounced off the Deku Shield and hit the Scrub in the face. It then humorously panicked and started to run right out of its nest.

'Perfect!' I thought, then chased after it.

It was running at a decent pace and had a head start... however it stopped for a short period and that's what lead to its death. I slashed at it horizontal and it screamed in pain, before doing a spin and falling to the ground. I was pleased that i had beat my first Deku scrub in this game and nodded to the *Ping* sound of the Hyrulian Enemy Encyclopedia. I was about to move on, when to my surprise the Scrub exploded into smoke.

**Exp 5+**

**[Monster] Deku Scrub (False) added to Hyrulian Enemy Encyclopedia.**

False? I didn't know that their were fake monsters... I thought this, grimacing at the fact. I was worried about this for a good reason, If this was a "False" Deku Scrub, then what were the real ones like?

I decided that this would be worth investigating later, I should continue to follow Navi to the hideout.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked in concern, I saw that she was glancing at my scraped knee in concern. I was slightly touched that she cared and slightly annoyed that a scraped knee would be of any cause of concern.

"Yeah, I am fine,a scraped knee isn't gonna take the me down that easy, but thanks for the concern." I said with a slight hint of appreciation. I wasn't expecting a game character to react to my injury like this, much least show worry over my being. I was walking when i had an idea and resisted the urge to slap myself.

I rushed over to a patch of grass ignoring Navi's protest and then drew my sword and slashed at the blade of grass. I smirked when I saw the familiar sight of a heart floating up in the air. I grabbed it before it hit the ground and felt the pain in my knee start to fade.

I saw to my amazement that my wound was healing and that the cuts were being healed, Navi gasped right behind me was when I noticed that she saw what happened too. The slight blood was disappearing and my flesh was regenerating at a rapid pace. The stinging pain was nothing then a phantom of a memory in just a few seconds.

"Y-Y-You just healed yourself up using the life-force of the world... how did you do that?" Navi questioned me, a slight tone of awe in her voice. "Kokiri can use the life-force of the forest to manipulate the environment but there has never been a case of them using it to heal themselves, much less a Hyrulian!" Navi said with a curious tone in her voice. She just called the heart Life-force right? Does that mean she can see some of the gameplay elements?

"Did you see the hearts too?" I asked, to which she responded with a confused tone in her voice.

"Hearts? is that how you see them as Link? I know that some people see the Life-Force differently but to see it like that... No you can't have any relation to that fairy-tale passed down by the Great Deku Tree." Navi said with denial. My curiosity was peaked and I was wondering what this so called "fairy-tale" was.

"What Fairy Tale are you talking about Navi?" I asked, hoping for an answer. Navi started to flutter nervously, like she was afraid of telling me what she knew.

"I-It's nothing Link, we best get going to the hideout." Navi stuttered, hoping to change the subject. It didn't work on me, but she was right in that we'd best on our way. I could question here later, hopefully without any problems when i get back.

We continued on our way and before we knew it we were there at our destination.

I looked up and noticed the logo being displayed above us.

**KOKIRI HIDEOUT**

So... this is the Kokiri's Hideout?" I asked, looking around. The Hideout wasn't that impressive to be honest, the walls and doors were made of wood, and clay was ever present on the floors and ceiling. The doors were , made of vines and there was plenty of them around the walls too. All-in-All it wasn't impressive but it definitely got the job done and it blended in the forest easily.

"Yeah, it's not the nicest looking place but it definitely got the job done." Navi said. I wondered why this place was necessary at all, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining?

We opened the door made of vines and entered the door.

I walked my senses ever-alert to any sign of danger that would threaten us. I also had the Kokiri sword and Deku shield out, just for when enemies appear.

The place looked like it was ransacked by somebody or something, I hope those Kokiri managed to avoid whatever fucked this place up. I winced at that dark thought, that WAS not something I should be thinking of when we are on rescue mission. I noticed that there wasn't any blood which was a relief to me and that there wasn't any dead bodies. I had a feeling that something was around here, but what I wasn't really sure... I suddenly heard Navi scream at me, trying to warn me about a approaching attack.

"Link, Watch out!"

That was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious and hit the ground.

* * *

My mind was blurred as images went pass it like how a shooting star goes across the sky. I looked as images that I didn't recognize were being put in my brain and to put it mildly it was really uncomfortable. I looked closer at the images and to my surprise I was in it... and I was interacting with Saria. The memory version of me looked to be 5 or 6 and was watching Saria play the ocarina while he just stared at the instrument. I mentally sweatdropped at the fact that my memory counterpart was just staring and not saying anything. If he wasn't just a 5 year-old, he could have been misrepresented as a creeper. My memory-self just watched Saria play the ocarina, occasionally speaking to her in short sentences, when he asked her a question that froze her in her tracks.

Hey Saria... what's an outsider? The memory version of me asked in pure curiosity, Saria frowned at him then said to the memory version of me.

"Who said that to you?" Saria asked although I had a feeling she already knew who it was. Memory me just stayed silent for a second before replying to her with barely a whisper.

"Mido..." he said and Saria's eyes looked saddened at the indifference in my tone.

"You know you don't always have to stay silent... you can always talk about how you feel." Saria said, with a tone I am not familiar with. Apparently my memory self wasn't familiar with it either because he gave her a confused look.

"Why would I need to do that? I don't really feel anything..." He said with indifference in is tone, uninterrupted he continued talking, oblivious to Saria's growing confusion. "All I want is to be left alone... no one has to talk to me they choose to, it is kind of annoying if i am being honest." I was watching, mesmerized at what my memory self just said. He said all that with such a hollow tone that almost thought he wouldn't even care if he torn apart and killed. Saria thought so too and walked away leaving my memory self to his thoughts.

I woke up with a start, feeling a little drowsy, which was natural for me. It takes a moment for my mind to clear so can focus on my surroundings. It was a small room which was empty of all but a small bed, which was what I was sleeping on. I then started to think about he flashbacks I experienced while I was dreaming, It was obvious that my "Memory self" was the real me without any memories of my past.

It was creepy seeing me all hollow looking with no expression in my eyes, the fact that even my voice was monotone also frightened me. I looked at the door which was open and went through it after grabbing my equipment and went to the door. As I went out the door I heard people speaking in the room next to me and they seemed to have been speaking about something important.

I decided to listen quietly while they spoke to see if there are any details I am missing.

"He's got the ability to sense life-force and not only did it heal him but it also took the form of a heart! There was only one person who had that phenomenon occur and he only appears when-"

"We will discuss this when the time is right we must evacuate the area! That Magician is still summoning monsters for goddesses knows reason."

I wonder what they are talking about? It seems that another plot detail appeared, which I will investigate later. I was about to walk up to the voices when I heard a feminine voice gasp and said.

"Link, your awake!"

Navi the fairy was right behind me and as soon as she saw me, she flew right at me and was hugging me as much as her tiny body allowed her to do. I smiled slightly at her while she was hugging me.

Nice to know someone cares...

My thoughts were interrupted by a light cough to the right and I turned to see two Kokiri looking at me with raised eyebrows. The male had simply brown hair and brown hair which was spiky like a hedgehogs, while the girl looked just like Lati from earlier.

"Your name is Mifa right?" I asked, hoping she would confirm my thoughts and I could finally make some progress. She looked at me shocked that I knew who she was and nodded with a confused look on her face. I nodded satisfied at my progress in fulfilling my promise.

"Your sister told me to get you out of here along with the rest of the Kokiri." I said and the male snorted and replied to my statement with a surprising reply.

"No one is going anywhere till that wizard is stopped from his sacrilegious ritual." he said with a bit of anger in his tone, which I can tell is not directed at me. I then stopped when I heard something about a Wizard, what does a wizard have to do with this.

"What Wizard?" I asked in curiosity and he then scowled with rage.

"That monster has caused trouble for the past few days, we have no reason or what he wants, but he is after something..." The male Kokiri said with anger in his voice. He is obviously got a bone to pick with the wizard for the atrocities he has committed for his selfish ambitions. I am wondering if the wizard is Ganondorf or the King of Evil as he is called in the Legend of Zelda. As I was wondering these thoughts a booming voice with a smug tone that made sick to my stomach.

"SO this is where you little children are hiding? What a dull hideout, it is too boring for my extravagant tastes." He said that with a dull tone of voice, but with a hint of amusement and malice which was waving off in rolls. I shivered at the malice and was cursing myself for not grinding before i got here. Thankfully it seems he is not here and is only projecting his voice using magic of some kind.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE PEACE OF THE FOREST! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IN THE WORST WAYS POSSIBL-!" The Male Kokiri said with pure hate and venom and venom screamed out before being interrupted by the booming voice of the malevolent wizard.

"Blah, blah, blah! It's always the forest with you forest folk? Don't you know know that it is the destiny of the forest to become other people's lumber and firewood?" The man said with a bored, drawl tone of voice, which had a sense of amusement from what he said, as if his voice alone was enough to entertain him. I sweat-dropped at his narcissism and the Kokiri reacted obviously with rage. I decided that now was the time to bring out my inner troll (or was it inner asshole?) to get him mad enough to show his plans.

"You really must lack a dick if you're here to bully children, I mean it's not if you completing your plan is more important than bullying children right?" I said that with a sarcastic drawl to my voice.

God i love my sarcasm.

The room was silent as soon as i vanished saying that, and the Kokiri and Navi (who i forgot was there) was looking at me with a mixture of shock/amusement. I then felt killing intent I felt coming from the wizard. I heard a sound that was a mix between an angry chipmunk and a dying cat, it would be hilarious if his rage wasn't directed at me.

I had a feeling that I might have peeved him a little.

He didn't even bother with a response and I felt something staring at me before I looked up and saw an eye filed with malice and green eye with two red dotted eyes with a frog like eye irises. It then slammed into the ground as its arachnid body cushioned its fall. It had a thick exoskeleton and was carrying itself with two thick legs which i concluded were strong enough to hold up even her body. It also had a tail with a gaping hole in the back and-

Oh fuck, i know what this thing is.

"Queen Gohma..." Navi said behind me with a noticeable amount of fear. The Kokiri were frozen stiff at the big orange eye glared at me.

This is really going to suck...

Queen Gohma then charged at me.

* * *

**An: I know i am being an asshole in putting a cliffhanger in this chapter but i have to build the tension somehow right?**

**...Okay i was being lazy, sue me.**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome while Flames will be ignored, enjoy!**


End file.
